


it's over (isn't it?)

by Resonation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (im promoting steven uniVERSE SU FANS GO WATCH "MR.GREG" IF YOU HAVENT YET), BTW THIS IS SUPER FUCKING SHORT, Light Angst, M/M, WHAT THE FUCK THIS ISNT EVEN CLOSE TO ANGST LMAO, anyways title and story is based off of a Steven Universe song called "It's Over Isn't It", i also snuck in the lyrics as well ;), i just wanted to get my idea down in a shitty drabble, i will probably edit this tomorrow i posted this last minute rip, if you read all of these weird ass tags i clap for you here's one dollar, this isnt even that good either ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonation/pseuds/Resonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junhui can't get over some things.</p><p>(super short thing-a-ma-bobber)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's over (isn't it?)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it sucks :')
> 
> also i don't even have the first chapter of "love letter" up yet since i've had writer's block for a while (soRRY) but this drabble thing should get me warmed up
> 
> pls follow me on twitter i'm lonely: @lovesickwoozi

"i...i never got the chance to tell him..."

is a line used by millions; from the cheesiest novel characters to a melancholy widow who just lost her husband.

jun never thought those words would slip off his tongue.

the moment jun got that phone call from mingyu, his throat went dry, and, cliché as it seems, the world really did freeze for a while. the shocking news just wouldn't sink in. the key words mingyu said kept replaying in his head like a mantra;

minghao. dead. 

he's gone.

those words seemed too horrific to be true, and jun absolutely refused to accept it. tears just kept flowing down his cheeks, jun's heart seemed to keep beating slower and slower. he suddenly snapped back to reality and everything came rushing at him at once. he could hear mingyu's muffled sobs and wails on the other line, and the fact that he himself was silently crying, eyes still wide in shock.

with all the strength jun could muster, he mumbled "i...i never got to tell him..." 

mingyu sniffled on the other line and croaked, "w-what..?"

it was silence once more in between them.

after a brief moment, mingyu's voice shook as he said "l..look.." mingyu choked on his sobs, "...just..come over to the hospital...o-okay? i'll be here...." 

click.

jun put his phone down on the coffee table in front of him, tears still rolling down his cheeks, his lower lip trembling. 

all he wanted was to confess, and possibly get all of his feelings out for minghao.  
maybe they could've been together.  
but there wasn't any chance of that happening at any point.  
it was never gonna happen anyway.

•••

1 year later.

it wasn't over.  
even though goodbyes were said and everybody learned to move on, jun found it hard to even breathe.  
of course, jun tried to move on, and continue on with his daily life, but he just couldn't.  
not only did minghao's death effect jun, but the fact that minghao chose mingyu over jun as his boyfriend...  
the fact that jun never got to express his feelings at all...  
and the fact that jun feels jealousy towards mingyu that he got to spend all that time with the one he loved...  
...made jun feel hollow.

of course, people (especially wonwoo) have tried to get jun and mingyu to talk to each other, but it ended in disaster, and it made things worse between the two.

jun thought him and mingyu fought over minghao like it was some sort of silly game, but after all those years... being by his side and going through hell and back with minghao... he'd never thought he'd lose.

who was jun now in this world without minghao?  
jun just wanted it all to be over.  
for him to move on. to apologize to mingyu.  
...but..he just wanted minghao with him, safe in his arms.  
but jun knows he can't have that.  
mingyu won, minghao chose him. he loved him...  
now he's gone...

but it's over, isn't it...?

 

why can't jun move on.


End file.
